Light & Dark: Ouvertüre!
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Primer FF de FT. Lucy está confundida y será guiada por un nuevo y oscuro personaje. Prólogo de mi FF principal.NatsuxLisanna,LucyxLoke. Ubicado después del arc de Edolas. Lean, Mal summary. T por posible brote sanguinario  ?
1. Capítulo 1: Sueños

**Light & Dark: Ouvertüre!**

**Es una pequeña historia que introduce a la historia principal que viene después y se titula Light & Dark! Me encanta juntar a los opuestos, sea de forma romántica o simplemente de amistad (Obviamente también enemigos a muerte *risas*).**

**Bueno este pequeño preludio está principalmente focalizado en Lucy & Loke (No es mi pareja favorita…de hecho no tengo una favorita, así que…así quedó *risa nerviosa*). Se ubica después de lo de Edolas y el regreso de Lisanna al gremio. (Natsu x Lisanna). Y la relación entre ambos confunde un poco a Lucy. Es entonces donde entra a la historia un personaje oscuro pero sólo de apariencia que querrá ayudar a Lucy para reivindicarse de su terrible pasado.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 1: "Sueños"

En el edificio del gremio todos celebraban el regreso de una vieja camarada que se creí caída. No todos los días alguien regresaba de la muerte. La joven mesera de pelo nevado y su hermana lloraban a mares. Era un milagro que les había cambiado la vida. Todos los demás miembros también celebraban el retorno de Lisanna después de tanto tiempo.

Lucy se alegró por ellos y sintió un poco melancolía. Sería genial que los muertos, a veces, regresaran a la vida. Sonrió con tristeza ante su infantil pensamiento. Tenía una taza de té entre las manos y se miraba en ella. No era momento para ponerse triste. Volteó y miró la fiesta, un poco violenta, que se desarrollaba detrás. Observó la mirada de Natsu fija en Lisanna. Era una mirada conmovida, pero a la vez, feliz y cariñosa. Estaba enamorado de ella y Lucy lo supo enseguida, aún cuando no tenía experiencias amorosas en su vida. Sintió que el corazón se le helaba. ¿Qué era aquello? Volvió a observar su reflejo. Había un dolor nuevo centelleando en su interior y se veía a través de sus ojos cafés. No entendía nada. ¡¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Y a su confusión se sumó un viejo recuerdo; había experimentado algo similar.

La rubia intentó mantener la calma; montar su máscara sonriente de siempre. Pero no pudo. Esa sensación de que le aplastaban el corazón dos manos congeladas la superó. Salió disimuladamente del gremio y se dirigió a su apartamento. Mientras caminaba sentía que el aire otoñal le calmaba esa ansiedad que la había hecho irse. Cuando llegó a su apartamento rogó que no tuviera invitados sorpresa. Y por primera vez, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. El departamento estaba vacío, y eso le daba un tinte de oscuridad. Se dejó caer con desgano en la cama y cayó dormida a los pocos segundos.

En su sueño, despertaba de una siesta bajo el gigantesco árbol de cerezo en el parque de la ciudad de Magnolia. Estaba desierto y sólo estaba ella a la sombra del árbol rodeada de césped de un verde esmeralda. Ella y nadie más. O eso creyó.

-La tristeza no le sienta bien, jovencita- le dijo, con sencillez, una voz dulce pero oscura.

Lucy volteó para encontrarse con una joven de pie a su lado. Tenía su misma edad, vistiendo un pantalón negro largo, una camisa morada con una corbata negra y botas del mismo color. Era de tez extremadamente pálida, y el cabello era de un blanco casi plateado con algunos mechones negros intercalados. Sus ojos eran de un violeta brillante.

Lucy se sintió intimidada, la joven traía consigo una sensación oscura aterradora. Le sonrió con amabilidad y el miedo en Lucy desapareció.

-¿Quién…eres?-

-Es temprano para eso, joven Lucy.- le sonrió de forma pícara y observó su reloj de bolsillo plateado.

-Se acaba el tiempo pero, recuerda que no debes dejarte guiar por lo que ves, sino por lo que significa para ti. No pierdas el rumbo, Lucy Heartfilia, porque el retorno al camino puede no estar a tu alcance luego- sentenció unos segundos antes de que la mencionada despierte.

Lucy se despertó agitada y desentendida. ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un baño de agua y notó que ya era de noche. El día se le había ido durmiendo. Mientras se preparaba la cena recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Nuevamente ese sentimiento se apoderó de ella pero, como reflejo, las palabras de la extraña de sus sueños se hicieron presentes.

Decidió tratar de ser lo más objetiva posible y analizar la situación. ¿Qué es lo que le molestaba tanto? El primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente fue la posibilidad de que ella estuviera enamorada de Natsu. Lo meditó unos momentos y luego lo desechó. No, para ella él era un excelente amigo, un hermano en quien siempre podía confiar pero nunca un novio o un amante. De hecho, la idea la pareció cómica y descabellada. Pudo reírse un poco.

Aunque unos segundos luego su desconcierto se potenció. Ahora el motivo no era tan sencillo como hubieran sido los celos, sino que residía en algo más profundo y complicado. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Tomó todo el vaso de agua de un solo trago. Sentí las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Estaba confundida y sola, cayendo eternamente en un pozo. Era como morir desangrada e ir perdiendo de a poco la consciencia. Todo era un desastre.

Un instante luego una mano tibia y reconfortante se posó sobre su hombro de derecho. Lucy volteó, con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas, y se topó con el rostro preocupado del espíritu del León.

-Lo-Loke, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, desconcertada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el reverso de su muñeca.

-Obviamente estoy preocupado. Te has pasado el día durmiendo y lloras sola en silencio.- le respondió, serio, mientras le tendía un pañuelo. Ella lo aceptó y secó sus lágrimas.

-No sé que está mal conmigo pero no es nada grave. No tienes que preocuparte.- dijo, dibujando su sonrisa diaria.

Tenía que vender su máscara de "todo está bien". No quería que se preocupara por ella y tampoco estaba de ánimo como para que le estén siguiendo, por más honesta que fuera la preocupación.

Loke no se creyó la máscara ni por un sólo segundo. No era tan idiota como creían que era. Tenía años –siglos- de experiencia vividos como para detectar las mentiras en segundos. Sin embargo, entendió el mensaje de que no quería que le preguntara nada más. Decidió que lo único que podía hacer por ella, en ese momento, era hacerle algo de sana compañía.

-Ve a la mesa, Lucy- le dijo, sonriente, mientras avanzaba dentro de la cocina.

-¡¿Eh?¿Qué haces Loke?- le preguntó sorprendida y desorientada.

-No has cenado y yo tampoco. Así que cocino, ¿Qué más se hace en la cocina?- le preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa, burlándose de ella para hacerla enojar.

Lucy notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era débil a esa sonrisa. Fingiendo estar más enojada de lo que realmente estaba por aquella broma, se dirigió a la mesa.

Hacía mucho que no había disfrutado de una cena tanto. Cuando no estaba en su modo de Don Juan, Loke era realmente una buena compañía. Rieron juntos por un buen rato, y entonces Lucy se dispuso a dormir. El espíritu se despidió y desvaneció.

Lucy no podía pegar un ojo. En cuanto se quedó sola, la sensación que la venía persiguiendo se apoderó del ambiente y parecía haber saturado el aire. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero nuevamente estaba en el árbol de cerezo. Esta vez era de noche, y el cabello negro y plateado de su acompañante brillaba de forma casi febril.

-¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Es una sensación insoportable!- le dijo, Lucy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo ayudarte más desde aquí. Si quieres verme, sabes dónde estoy en la realidad. Sólo debes hallarme.- le dijo, con preocupación y una triste sonrisa.

Lucy despertó, exaltada. Sí, ya sabía dónde. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo del apartamento. Atravesó rápidamente la mitad de la ciudad hasta llegar, finalmente, al parque. El sol asomaba sus primeros rayos, débiles y frágiles, recién nacidos. Lucy ubicó rápidamente el exacto lugar de sus sueños. Se arrodilló. Nada. Un impulso de cavar se apoderó de ella. Clavó sus manos en la tierra y empezó a removerla. A los pocos minutos se encontró con una pequeña caja de metal plateada, como las que se usan para guardar dinero. Brillaba inocente bajo los rayos del amanecer. Estaba cerrada por un pequeño candado. Lucy tomó una pequeña roca alrededor suyo y lo golpeó. Al tercer golpe, el candado cedió y cayó al piso. Apoderada por una ansiedad y una adrenalina incontrolable, Lucy abrió la caja. Allí, en medio de un trozo de tela carmín, resplandecía una llave negra con un símbolo de media luna. Y a su lado, un trozo de papel con números.

Lucy la observó, casi sin respirar, unos segundos.

-Lo sabía…- se dijo a sí misma, mientras el sol se acomodaba ya por sobre el horizonte.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, quiero opiniones sensatas y saber si debo continuarlo o no. **

**Saludos!**

**Livia-san.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Tsuki no Kage

**Light & Dark: Ouvertüre!**

**En este capítulo ya aparece el personaje que inventé. En realidad era un boceto del personaje que integro en el Fic largo y principal, pero me gustó tanto que le di unas variantes y terminé escribiendo otra historia. Sí, obtuve 1 review! (*salta de alegría*)  
Bueno, espero que lo disfruten o que si lo detestan, den también una mínima opinión. Por favor, quiero saber si esto está flotando en el ciberespacio o si alguien lo está leyendo.  
Por cierto, voy a subir una versión en inglés de este fic. Pero va a llevarme tiempo, mi inglés es medio desastroso.  
En fin, les dejo el capítulo 2 de este prólogo independiente.**

Capítulo 2: "Tsuki no Kage"

Lucy llegó al gremio más temprano que nunca. Traía entre sus manos la caja metálica. Saludó a todos con su habitual sonrisa e incluso, sin pensarlo, ignoró completamente a Natsu y Lisanna, que seguían intercambiando miradas bastante frecuentemente. Se sentó en la mesa donde estaba leyendo su amiga de cabello azul, Levy Mcgarden.

-Buenos días, Lu-chan- le saludó sonriente la pequeña chica.

-Buenos días Levy. Oye, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con algo?- le preguntó Lucy, también sonriente.

-¡Seguro Lu-chan! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le respondió inmediatamente, curiosa.

-Bueno, esta mañana encontré esto y quería saber en qué podrían relacionársele estos números- Lucy le mostró la llave dentro de la caja y el trozo de papel con los números.

Levy miró la llave con asombro y luego tomó el papel. Meditó unos segundos antes de encontrar la respuesta.

-Parecen la página de un libro y el número de línea- sentenció, finalmente.

-¿Un libro?- agregó, desconcertada, la rubia.

-Sí, y creo saber de cuál. Acompáñame al dormitorio Lu-chan-

Lucy aceptó con la cabeza. Ambas se dirigieron a los dormitorios femeninos de Fairy Tail y a la habitación de Levy. Ésta le indicó a Lucy que se acomodara en un sofá mientras ella buscaba el libro. Llegó, a los pocos minutos, con un libro viejo, de tapas azules y con el título en dorado: "Espíritus Estelares: Historia y Leyendas".  
Lucy miró a Levy y luego al libro, repitiendo esta secuencia varias veces. Levy abrió el libro en silencio y buscó la página y línea mencionadas por el papel.

-¡Aquí está!- declaró muy emocionada.

Lucy se dispuso a escuchar la lectura de su amiga.

-_"La llave de la sombra de Luna. Se trata de un espíritu muy poderoso pero peligroso. Posee un profundo e inmenso conocimiento, tanto de la magia como de la vida y las personas en general. Sin embargo, fue desterrada del mundo estelar y se rumorea, radica en el mundo de los humanos. Su forma o sus métodos son desconocidos y su existencia nunca fue corroborada."-_

-Lucy parece que en tus manos tienes o un objeto peligroso o una copia. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, te recomiendo que te deshagas de ella- le aconsejo con sincera preocupación Levy, señalando la pequeña llave negra.

-Tienes razón Levy. Gracias. Perdón por molestarte.- le dijo, aún sin terminar de procesar la información, y se fue a su apartamento.

Llegó y se tumbó con desgano en su cama. Era demasiada información. ¿Un espíritu exiliado? Quizás se trataba de un caso similar al de Loke. La imagen de su último sueño con ella seguía fija en su mente. "No puedo ayudarte más desde aquí" le había dicho. Si realmente era tan peligrosa como decían, no querría ayudarla con la sinceridad que había demostrado.  
Ella no era quien para juzgar a nadie por su apariencia o por meros rumores. Ya había cometido ese error antes y no quería volver a hacerlo.  
Así se le pasó la mañana. Salió y almorzó en el gremio, mostrando su sonrisa de siempre. Todos habían comprado la mentira, y estaba bien que así ocurriera. No quería más problemas.  
Decidió que la invocaría. No perdería nada sólo con corroborarlo. Y si realmente no era un espíritu aceptado no podría hacer un contrato oficial con ella, así que tanto su energía como su vida no estaban en peligro.  
Se dirigió, casi inconscientemente, al árbol de cerezo. Algo había bajo su sombra. Sin embargo, no le pareció el lugar y volvió a su apartamento. Se desvió en un callejón que cortaba la calle de su casa y rodeaba a la misma. Allí, decidió intentarlo.

-"Ábrete, puerta de la Luna,…"- hizo silencio. No sabía su nombre. Por ende, no podía llamarla.

Puedes adivinar si te lo propones, sólo piénsalo detenidamente

La frase hizo eco por la mente de Lucy. Era ella. Lo pensó detenidamente y obtuvo la respuesta. Volvió a intentar.

-"¡Ábrete, puerta de la Luna, Kage!"- pronunció.

Frente a ella, las sombras en el callejón se acumularon y formaron a la joven que ella había visto. Lucía un poco más demacrada de lo que recordaba. Bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras violáceas, marca del cansancio. Tenía las uñas de violeta mal pintadas, con el esmalte a medio salir. Su pantalón lucía severos remiendos. Se notaba que llevaba años vagando.  
Ambas salieron a la calle principal. Y allí la observó bien bajo el sol del mediodía.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes, pero mi nombre es Kage. Mucho gusto al fin, Lucy Heartfilia.- dijo, estirando su mano derecha.

Con un poco de desconfianza, Lucy estrechó su mano.

-Es un gusto también.- Se hizo silencio. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-Sabes que no podemos establecer un contrato oficial, así que mi tiempo será limitado. Sin embargo siempre te seguiré escondida en tu sombra, para poder estirar mi estadía lo mayor posible. ¿Está bien?- le preguntó seria, clavando sus ojos morados en los café de la joven rubia.

-Sí, no hay problema. Ahora con lo que me has dicho…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Kage.

-Parece que alguien sí tiene un problema- dijo. Y luego empujó a Lucy, que cayó sentada al suelo, a la par que ella saltaba hacia atrás. Entre ellas, apareció Loke.

-Tú debiste haber muerto hace tiempo. ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Kage?- le inquirió, casi gruñendo.

-Yo voy a donde me place, soy un espíritu libre- le contestó, con antipatía.

-Mataste a tu antigua maestra, no vengas aquí impunemente creyendo que te dejaré acercarte a mi maestra.- le dijo, ya sin paciencia, y enseñando los colmillos.

-¿Y con esa boca comes, Leo el León? Ni tú te crees lo que estás diciendo, y lo sabes. De todas formas, yo no estoy aquí para lastimar a Lucy, sino para tenderle una amable mano. Y a mí no me enseñas los colmillos cuando no muestras convicción, gatito- le devolvió con una mirada asesina tenebrosa.

-¡Mentiras! Yo no te creo nada, eres culpable. La asesinaste frente a testigos. Eres deplorable y no te dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Lucy. ¡Regulus!- gritó, ya con ira inmanejable. En el fondo, había dado en el clavo.

Un rayo de luz se dirigió hacia Kage y está bufó con protesta.

-Idiota… ¡Espejo Negro!- Un enorme espejo negro de marco plateado lleno de grabados y adornos apareció frente a ella, entre ésta y el ataque.- ¡Absorción!- gritó.

El rayo dio contra el espejo y se perdió dentro de éste como si de agua oscura se tratara. El espejo retomó su aspecto sólido.

-Lo débil de ese ataque prueba lo que digo. No estás convencido. Normalmente, nunca habría podido absorber algo tan poderoso como el regulus. Ahora pagarás el precio de tu inseguridad. ¡Reflejo Invertido!- pronunció, un rayo idéntico, pero negro, salió del espejo y dio directamente a Loke.

Éste cayó al suelo, sin posibilidades de levantarse por el momento.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- gritó Lucy, poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-Ella sólo intenta ayudar Loke, no hay forma de que me haga daño. Tranquilo.- dijo, con ojos angustiados.

-Eso no es cierto, sus poderes no residen en su magia, sino en su lengua viperina- la insultó, desde el suelo y con abierto desprecio.

La acusada sólo bufó y miró a un lado.

-Por favor, Loke, enserio, todo está bien.- le suplicó la maga estelar. Él no pudo negarse.

Loke junto suficiente energía para levantarse y se acercó a la joven que tanto despreciaba. Aún cuando Lucy intentó impedir la violencia, él no iba a irse hasta dejar muy en claro el mensaje. La tomó por la camisa y la levantó, dejando que sus pies se despegaran del suelo por varios centímetros.

-Si le tocas un sólo cabello a Lucy, te arrepentirás- le advirtió, con una expresión asesina y enseñando los dientes en disgusto.

Kage sólo dibujó una sonrisa diabólica y pícara en su rostro. Loke abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

-Interesante…Por supuesto que no le haré nada- anunció y fue puesta en el suelo de nuevo.

Loke volteó, miro a Lucy en señal de disculpas, y se desvaneció. Lucy aún estaba desentendida del asunto, absolutamente desorientada. Miró al espíritu allí presente y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ya no estaba tan segura de en manos de quién se había puesto. Kage se acercó y le tendió una mano. Pudo identificar rápidamente el miedo en ojos de Lucy.

-Tranquila, Lucy, realmente no te haré daño. Sólo quería hacer rabiar a Loke.- le dijo, aún tendiendo una mano, mientras sonreía con una picardía infantil. La antipatía y hostilidad de hace un momento había desaparecido. Era actuada.

Lucy tomó su mano y ambas entraron al apartamento. Lucy preparó té, y ambas disfrutaron en silencio de la compañía de la otra. Era extraño, ella se sentía increíblemente cómoda con Kage alrededor.

-De verdad...tú la…-intentó preguntar la joven rubia, no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema.

-Sí, yo la maté.-respondió, seca, sorbiendo su té lentamente y mirando filosamente a Lucy.- Pero eran las circunstancias, no es que yo sea una asesina. Realmente no quiero volver a ello.

-Lo entiendo- respondió con honestidad Lucy. Ella también tenía cosas de las que no quería hablar.

-Con respecto a este "desolación" que te persigue, ¿has hallado la raíz?- le preguntó con la misma soltura con la que hablaría de algo sumamente banal.

-No, pero siento como si se relacionara con mi pasado…yo- se cortó a sí misma.

La conversación estaba yendo exactamente al punto que ella quería evitar. Kage, que sabía la historia de Lucy por haber estado navegando en su mente, supo a que se refería. Entendió el problema, y decidió aclarárselo a Lucy. Tenía el dolor que los niños suelen experimentar con frecuencia. Kage, que nunca había tenido un "corazón" al igual que los demás espíritus y los humanos, no lo comprendía. Podía saber las cosas, o cómo se sentían los sentimientos, pero nunca los había experimentado o siquiera los comprendía. El precio por todo el saber del mundo había sido exactamente ese, su corazón, ya que sin él, podía ser totalmente racional y objetiva.  
Sorbió nuevamente el té y miró a Lucy, que aún buscaba un tema para superponer al actual. Kage apoyó la tasa sobre el plato de porcelana que estaba en la mesa.

-Lucy, debes comprender, que la gente tiene su vida y que no te abandona por muy lejos que esté. La gente que te quiere está siempre contigo, y sea humano o no, siempre compartirás el mismo cielo y los mismos sentimientos. Y créeme –dijo, haciendo una pausa y recordando imágenes de lo ocurrido horas antes- estás rodeada de gente que te quiere muchísimo. – concluyó, sonriendo imperceptiblemente para sí.

Lucy la miró, con el rostro iluminándosele poco a poco. ¿Cómo no había visto algo tan sencillo? Se sintió reconfortada, llena con una pequeña chispa de calidez que recordaba haber experimentado antes: el día que arribó a Fairy Tail y conoció lo que una verdadera familia era.  
Lucy le sonrió con cariño y con honesta alegría.  
Kage sólo la miró y siguió con su té. También le sonrió. Aquella maga era especial. Era quien realmente buscaba. Una persona honesta que aceptara su ayuda, a pesar de su oscuro pasado y su tenebrosa apariencia, que nuevamente, le abriera las puertas a la vida.  
Ese era sólo el principio de una increíble amistad. 

Esa noche cenaron juntas y se acostaron tarde, hablando de mil cosas sin sentido. Kage sintió, por momentos, el ojo vigilante del león y rió para sus adentros. Eso sí era nuevo.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. Gracias Angel por tu opinión, me hizo muy bien.**

**Por favor dejen reviews, sí?**

**Saludos, Livia-san**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sanación

**Light & Dark: Ouvertüre!**

**Lo siento, no aclaré que el título del capítulo anterior significa "La Sombra de la Luna". Gracias por todas las vistas (aún si no hay reviews, aunque me gustaría que sí los hubiera, por favor).  
Aquí estoy, continuando esta historia que ya se acerca a su clímax y final. Es bastante corta pues dentro de todo, es la introducción a un fic que calculo tendrá como...14 capítulos? (creo que es demasiado). Aún cuando dices que no debería, Angel, siempre me alegro de ver que alguien se toma 5 minutos para exponer su opinión. Así que gracias a ti también. (Y por el recordatorio del título).  
**

Capítulo 3: "Sanación"

Lucy poco a poco empezó a olvidarse de esa sensación atosigadora que le había acosado unas semanas atrás. Aún cuando en verdad se sentía abandonada por momentos, escuchaba el consejo dado por Kage un tiempo atrás.  
Había momentos donde tenía que forzar su sonrisa a salir, pero ya no le dolía. No tanto.  
Sin embargo, ignorar el problema no lo soluciona ni lo reduce. Kage lo sabía perfectamente. Y aún mejor que ella, lo sabía Loke. Él estaba honestamente preocupado por la situación emocional de su maestra. No podía acusar a Kage de inducírselo, dado que ella llegó después de que eso comenzara. En el fondo, no creía que la chica sombría hubiera asesinado a su maestra así sin más, después de todo, él decía haber asesinado a Karen, cuando en realidad, había sido decisión y responsabilidad de ella, aún cuando él quizás tenía algo de incidencia en el hecho.  
En esos segundos en que se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, Lucy desapareció de su vista.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo en voz baja

A este paso, no sólo no ayudaría a la joven maga estelar, sino que nunca podría decir todo lo que quería decir. Estaba inseguro, algo muy impropio de él. Y no era el único que sabía eso.

-Realmente es tan raro verte titubear, Loke. Nunca creí que fuera siquiera posible. O que viviría para verlo- dijo, entre risitas, Kage que aparecía entre las sombras del techo donde él estaba instalado vigilando.

-¡Por un maldito demonio! ¡Kage!- maldijo, ahora a los gritos, por el susto. Luego, su brote usual de furia que venía acompañado por ese nombre.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le inquirió, ahora molesto. Kage sólo mantuvo su sonrisa pícara en su cara, como si la tuviera fija con clavos o tornillos.

-¿Yo? Nada, disfruto del espectáculo que tú estás montando gratis- dijo, dando lata a su costado sádico.

-¿Qué planeas ahora?- le dijo, con cara de pocos amigos e intenciones más que manifiestas.

-Ya te he dicho que nada, pero deberías trabajar en esa actitud tuya. Estás siendo sumamente prejuicioso, y a las chicas no les gusta eso.- le indicó, como si de una vieja casamentera se tratase. Rió ante su propia actuación. Toda la situación era demasiado cómica para ella.

-Si sólo vienes a reírte de mí, puedes volver por donde viniste- le indicó, a modo de insulto.

-Bien, como quieras, ahora no te diré donde está Lucy y sólo estará bajo mi cuidado. Bye bye, gatito- saludó mientras volteaba y desaparecía en las sombras.

Un nuevo "Maldición" atravesó su fuero interno.  
Unos segundos luego pudo oír la voz de Kage pidiéndole ayuda telepáticamente y sintió el olor amargo olor del agua salada que más detestaba: las lágrimas de Lucy. Salió corriendo, hecho una furia, en dirección a su dueña. Algo terrible había pasado para que Lucy llorase de esa forma. Podía oír su voz, llena de amargura. Sentía que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos de sólo imaginarla de ese estado. Se sintió un idiota por haberla perdido de vista esos escasos segundos, y por haberse metido en esa riña infantil e inservible con Kage.

-¡Maldición"-gritó a los cuatro vientos, furioso, mientras corría.

Mientras, en el camino al apartamento de Lucy, ésta estaba arrodillada en medio de la calle junto al río. A su lado, Kage, sentada poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-"Descubrí la raíz del problema, Kage. Lo subestimé. Anoche Natsu y Lisanna comenzaron a salir. Y yo sentí que comenzaba a desangrarme a cada minuto que transcurría desde que lo oí. No es que yo estuviera enamorada de Natsu. Pero no sabía que era. Salí corriendo del gremio y llegué hasta aquí. Ya no puedo seguir"- dijo, entre sollozos, y con una amargura inhumana.

Kage se sintió peor que la basura. Había subestimado al problema y a Lucy. Nuevamente, había subestimado el corazón. Pecó nuevamente de lo mismo que había acusado al joven león: Prejuicio. No sabía que podía hacer por Lucy, pero quería sacarla de ese dolor. El recuerdo se apoderó de ella y sacudió la cabeza. No, no eso de nuevo. Lucy seguía llorando en silencio, y se dispuso a proseguir.

-"Esa sensación no nació de mis celos hacia la persona puntualmente, en eso tenías razón. Nació con la situación. Dos personas que se aman, que se han amado siempre. Yo estoy sola. He estado sola siempre. Y con esto, esa soledad se ha acentuado a un nivel inaceptable para mí. Ya no soporto todo esto."-

-Lucy, no digas eso. Hay gente que te quiere sólo que…- no podía seguir, no podía hablar en lugar de otro. No era correcto y no generaría el efecto deseado.

Kage dibujó una sonrisa adolorida en su rostro. Aún en momentos como ese, seguía siendo manipuladora y calculadora.  
Lucy, demasiado lastimada para oir, se puso de pie y cuando estaba por salir corriendo sin rumbo, fue detenida por un brazo fuerte y firme, pero a la vez, lleno de cariño.

-Loke ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, ya con un llanto sacado. Estaba fuera de sí.

-Lucy detente. ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó, también él desesperado.

-A cualquier lugar, lejos de todos- le gritó, desaforada, adolorida, desesperada y desesperanzada.

-Lucy, cálmate, verte así está matándome. Por favor, detente. No quiero que sufras así- Loke, ya con el rostro desfigurado por aquel dolor que lo corroía por dentro.

-¡¿Y por qué te importa tanto? ¡¿No soy sólo una más?- Lucy ya había perdido percepción de la realidad, sólo quería huir lejos por un tiempo. Nadie la entendía. Entonces, no necesitaba de nadie.

-Es obvio que es porque…-estaba a los gritos pero se detuvo. No podía decirlo. No podía sacrificarse así, caminar al hacha del verdugo de esa forma. Loke escondió su mirada bajo su pelo y soltó el brazo de Lucy. Ésta salió corriendo a penas lo hizo.

Loke cayó de rodillas al suelo, resignado. No sabía qué hacer. Por una vez en su larga vida, estaba totalmente preso en manos del pánico. Y por segunda vez en su vida, Kage había experimentado la culpa y el dolor. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.  
Sentía la presencia de Lucy alejarse a cada segundo. Sentía su dolor, sus lágrimas, su amargura y su soledad. Era peor que una tortura.  
Observó al espíritu del León frente a ella. Estaba retorciéndose del dolor, de miedo. Incluso, creyó verlo llorar. Sintió pena por él, se apiadó de él. Era hora de hacer algo.

Era tiempo de solucionar el problema de la única persona que la había escuchado a pesar de todo, y de hacer un favor a un camarada. Tiempo de reivindicarse, de demostrar que había aprendido algo en todo este tiempo, de hacer su vida útil, otorgarle un propósito que no fuera empujar a la gente a la codicia o a la desgracia. Era el momento de demostrar que el conocimiento, no es sólo una maldición, sino algo que puede ser usado para el bien ajeno.

Era hora de un último trabajo y uno realmente bien hecho.

**Gracias por todo, a todos. Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos acercamos al final de esta pequeña saga. Nos vemos. Saludos!**

**Livia-san.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Palmadas de Aliento

Light & Dark: Ouvertüre!

**Gracias por todos sus amables comentarios. Realmente agradezco todos los reviews y las vistas. Lamentablemente esta pequeña intro llega a su fin, pero se verán las secuelas en el fic propiamente dicho. Aprobé todos mis exámenes (*festeja*) así que puedo dedicarme a escribir. En fin, dejo el capítulo. Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo 4: "Palmadas de Aliento".

Loke yacía aún en el suelo, en manos de una pesada desesperación. Estaba asustado y frustrado. No sabía que podía hacer en esta situación. Estaba fervientemente convencido de que ya no podía hacer nada, que todo estaba perdido. Golpeaba el suelo con los puños y maldecía a los gritos.  
A una escasa distancia, lo observaba Kage. Estaba con los ojos abiertos desbordantes de sorpresa; totalmente atónita. En su rostro de había instalado una impresionante expresión de incertidumbre. Finalmente su rostro se tornó serio, se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar al lado de Loke.

-¡Levántate!- le inquirió una voz asesina

Loke condujo sus ojos desde el suelo hasta los de la chica a su lado. Kage estaba de pie junto a él, con los brazos cruzados. Se la quedó mirando. No sabía si realmente hablaba enserio.

-¡Levántate!- le repitió, ahora en un tono mayor.

No obtuvo respuesta o señal de vida alguna salvo la herida mirada de un león acongojado fija en la suya. Tomó a Loke por el cuello del traje y lo puso prácticamente de pie a la fuerza. Loke, ahora de pie, seguía mirándola con desentendimiento. Ella lo golpeó con una bofetada sonora.  
Loke tenía ahora los ojos abiertos como platos y la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla herida.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué esperas? Es ahora cuando vas tras ella.-

-¡No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, maldita bruja!- le gritó. Al fin había obtenido reacción.

Kage suspiró. Había obtenido una respuesta por parte de su colega espíritu. Puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del León.

-Si no se lo dices apropiadamente no le llegará- le dijo, con una dulzura maternal, mientras caminaba tras de él.

-¿Tú crees que debería?- le preguntó, con tristeza y miedo. Ella sonrió.

-Sí, sí debes- dijo, ya a espaldas de él- Y debes hacerlo de forma directa, o no lo creerá- le recomendó a la par que lo empujaba con ambas manos impulsándolo a correr.

Loke no se detuvo, aprovechó el impulso y se largó a correr. Ese pequeño empujoncito había sido milagroso. Aún tenía dudas, pero tenía que vencerlas. Por su bien y por el de Lucy. El camino hacia ella le estaba siendo indicado por Kage, de forma mental. Miró el río mientras corría.  
Allí, en lugar de su propio reflejo, se veía la figura de Kage. Loke necesitaba saber la verdad. Saber que podía confiar en sus instintos por sobre su razón.

-¿Por qué la mataste, Kage?- le preguntó serio y sin titubear. La chica oscura le sonrió.

-No es el momento, caballero de brillante armadura.- lo molestó. Quería evitar el tema a toda costa. Él sonrió pícaro. No la dejaría evitarlo. Aunque el comentario realmente lo había exasperado.

-Necesito saberlo, Lunita- su devolución a la broma. Las peleas entre ellos habían sido así siempre.

-Ella…también sufrió por mal de amores. Pero yo era…joven y estaba llena de defectos.- la voz de Kage se tornó totalmente oscura y amarga. Estaba llena de dolor.

Loke en ningún momento abandonó su expresión seria. Podía imaginarse como seguía la historia, pero quería oírla hasta el final. Cuando ella desapareciera, la historia perecería con ella. Él no deseaba que eso acabara así, y la única forma, era escuchando el final. Kage se armó de coraje y continuó.

-Cuando él terminó con ella, mi maestra sufrió mucho e incluso me dijo que ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo. Así que yo…yo…que aún no conocía el valor de la vida o la cura proporcionada por el tiempo…yo…- podía decirse que iba a llorar. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y sus labios temblaban. – Yo decidí terminar con su dolor por ella.- finalizó, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Loke volteó al reflejo y le sonrió con cierta dulzura. Ya todo estaba resuelto. Lucy estaba cada vez más cerca, ya podía apreciar ese perfume que lo enloquecía, mezclado con las lágrimas.  
Kage, animada por esa sonrisa de aceptación, cambió su expresión a la de costumbre.

-Parece que hay compañía por aquí. Los mantendré entretenidos un rato. Esfuérzate Leo- le dijo y luego desapareció. Loke pudo contemplar su propio reflejo en el agua antes de desviarse de la rivera del río e internarse en el bosque.

Caminó entre la naturaleza, hasta que en un claro con un lago se topó con Lucy. Estaba sentada sobre una roca y lloraba en silencio, abrazada a sus rodillas. Se había ido corriendo del gremio y había abandonado a Kage y a Loke. Ahora estaba mucho más triste.  
El tacto de una cálida mano sobre su hombro la desconcertó. Levantó la vista, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, para encontrarse con la única persona que le había sido más fiel que nadie: Loke. Trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero el joven lo hizo por ella con las mandas de su camisa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le inquirió, aún con dolor, con los ojos humedeciéndosele nuevamente.

Loke recordó las palabras de Kage: ser claro y conciso, que el mensaje llegará. Estrechó a Lucy entre sus brazos. Ésta luchó unos segundos por zafarse, pero luego cedió. Estaba tan cálida allí, se sentía tan querida, que no quería abandonar ese lugar nunca más. Correspondió al abrazo de Loke y largó a llorar. Lloraba con dolor y de forma inconsolable. Loke no hacía nada, sólo la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Todo está bien, Lucy- le susurró con dulzura.

Momentos después el llanto cesó. Había descargado todo. Se sentía un poco mejor, aún incompleta, pero ya no estaba desbordada por sus sentimientos. Ambos cedieron un poco y se separaron escasos centímetros. Antes de que Lucy pudiera pedir ninguna explicación más, Loke la besó dulcemente en los labios. Lucy estaba inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo único que sabía, era que no quería que ese momento acabase nunca.  
Al separarse en busca de un elemento indispensable, aire, Lucy escondió su rostro con los mechones más largos de su flequillo. Estaba tremendamente avergonzada. Loke volvió a abrazarla, ahora ya menos compasivo y más pícaro. Ya no había miedo de por medio.

-¿Me has entendido ahora, Lucy?- le pregunto, susurrándole al oído despacio.

Pudo sentir a la maga rubia estremecerse entre sus brazos. Loke rió y se separaron. Ella protestó.

-Debemos volver, amada mía- dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras le tendía una mano.

Ella, tímida y temerosa, la aceptó. Empezaron a retornar hacia el apartamento, despacio y tomados de la mano. Lucy sentía que había renacido, y por fin se sintió completa y plena.  
De repente, una idea obvia y sencilla cayó en la mente de Lucy. Ella había salido corriendo del gremio, llorando. ¿Cómo era posible que no la estuvieran buscando?

-Oye Loke, ¿sabes si me han estado buscando también los chicos?- le preguntó.

Él también se quedó perplejo. En verdad era extraño. Entonces recordó la despedida de Kage.

-¡Oh, demonios! Será mejor que nos apresuremos-

Ambos se echaron a correr sólo para llegar hasta la puerta del edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Lucy y encontrarse con una escena sumamente cómica.  
Frente a la puerta, encerrados dentro de una jaula de runas, estaban Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia y Erza, todos forcejando contra las runas –mejor dicho, atacándolas-. Luego, desde afuera, Fried y Levy intentaban decodificarlas o reescribirlas. Por último, Mirajane –poseída como Satan Soul- y Gajeel, intentaban atacar a Kage, que estaba protegida por su espejo y que los esperaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro.  
La escena los dejó a ambos con la boca abierta. Luego, empezaron a reír. Era demasiado.

-¡Al fin llegan!- exclamó, feliz, Kage, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail allí presentes.

Kage sólo chasqueó los dedos y las runas desaparecieron.  
Detrás, perdiéndose en la vera del rio, unos tonos bellísimos tiñeron el cielo. Era un atardecer bellísimo. Marcaba el inicio de algo maravilloso.

**Waa, al fin retomó cierto equilibrio la situación. Aunque ya es el ante-último capítulo. ¡Qué triste! Sin embargo, en el otro los voy a hacer llorar (*risa macabra*). No, era broma. De cualquier forma, luego de publicar el capítulo 5 empezaré con Light & Dark! El fic. En el capítulo siguiente les dejo el summary.  
Saludos y gracias a todos por sus opiniones, consejos, buena voluntad y tiempo. Quizás luego re-edite este mini fic con algunos consejos que me han dado o los aplicaré para el siguiente. Pero sepan que fueron tomados en cuenta. Gracias!**

**Nos vemos,  
Livia-san**


	5. Chapter 5: El Adios es sólo el comienzo

Light & Dark Ouvertüre!

**Wow, finalmente llegué al último capítulo. Qué rápido se pasan las cosas. Ante todo quiero agradecer por todos los reviews, los favs, las alertas y demases. Por supuesto, agradezco las críticas, los consejos y las palabras de apoyo. Evidentemente, son gente excelente.  
Por otro lado, quiero saber si debo publicar el fic que iba a publicar originariamente, y que iría después de este. Después del capítulo dejo un resumen, haber qué piensan.  
Por último, voy a publicar una serie de one-shots, todos relacionados con una pequeña idea que tuve durante el viaje. En fin, gracias por todo.**

Capítulo 5 : El adiós es sólo una puerta abriéndose ~Final~

Lucy aún no comprendía cómo habían llegado a donde estaban. Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido. Loke fue a buscarla, y se encontraron con el cuadro más cómico que pudieron. Una vez liberado de las runas, Natsu bajo cualquier circunstancia quería que Kage se uniera a Fairy Tail, y que por supuesto, pelee con él. Luego terminaron, Kage, Loke y ella en el árbol de cerezo contemplando un hermosísimo atardecer.  
El oeste ya estaba teñido de un azul renegrido, y no le quedaba mucha vida al sol. Había una brisa agradable y perfumada por el árbol a su espalda. Loke se quedó de pie junto a ella mientras Kage se paraba frente a ambos, dándole la espalda al sol.

-Ha sido tan divertido…que hasta parece que es un sueño…-

El tono melancólico de Kage no le gustó para nada a la maga estelar. Algo no iba bien. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando a través de la chica frente a ella se podía ver el paisaje. Estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

-¡Espera, Kage! Podemos hablar con el Rey para que…- Lucy fue interrumpida por Kage, que alzó una mano.

-No es necesario, Lucy. Ya h vivido demasiado y quiero dejar el camino a mi sucesora…- pronunció con una calma casi escalofriante.

Loke quiso poner alguna resistencia a aquella decisión, pero recordó cuando él había tomado una similar. Ella ya no quería cargar con lo que traía encima desde hacía años; y él lo entendía perfectamente.

-Antes de irme, quería hacer unas cosas. Ante todo Lucy, quiero agradecerte por enseñarme…- hizo una pausa y vio que los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella simplemente le sonrió con cariño y continuó.

-Por enseñarme que aún existen personas que abren las puertas a sus corazones y sus vidas, sin juzgar por apariencias o el pasado que uno tenga. No sólo tú, sino también todo el gremio al que perteneces.- Vio que Lucy se secaba las lágrimas con el reverso de la muñeca y que Loke le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, acercándola a él.

-Después, si no es molestia, quiero pedirte algunos favores.- le dijo, seria. Volteó a ver el sol. Aún tenía unos minutos.

-¡Claro! Los que quieras- le dijo, entusiasta pero aún dolorida, Lucy

-Ante todo, quisiera que te hagas cargo de mi sucesora. Llegará a ti de la misma forma que yo, en manos de la suerte. Será joven e inexperta. Enséñale los valores que evitaran que cometa los mismos errores que yo- dijo esto último mirando a Loke. Éste asintió.

Kage suspiró, ya era un asunto menos. Quien la sucediera con el conocimiento que arrebata la humanidad presente estaba en excelentes manos.

-En segundo lugar, hay otra persona a quien quiero que recibas con la misma bondad y honestidad con la que me has recibido a mí. Es una amiga de hace muchos años, y ha pasado por mucho. Es una buena chica, es cálida, fiel, aún cuando su apariencia transmita lo contrario. Cuando venga, ¿podrías hacerla sentir como en casa, aunque sea por breve?-

El último pedido que hizo lo hizo con sensato dolor y arrepentimiento. Esta chica, quien quiera que fuere, le preocupaba. Lucy no iba a negarse y asintió con fuerza.

-Cuando llegue, entrégale esto- le dijo, acercándole un pañuelo de seda blanco que dentro tenía un papel. Lucy lo guardó en su bolsillo y clavó sus ojos vidriosos en Kage.

El atardecer estaba a punto de terminar. Sin dejar de sonreír, Kage maldijo por lo bajo.

-Ahora, gatito, escúchame tú. Compórtate y cuida a Lucy, pero no te pases, ¿me oíste, caballero de armadura brillante?- estaba burlándose de él por última vez.

Él demostró un falso enojo mientras secretamente, bajo sus gafas, sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. A esa desgraciada, maldita sádica buena para nada, le debía un enorme favor. Sonrió, tratando de ocultar su dolor. Kage se acercó a ambos. Acarició a Loke en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño y dio un profundo abrazo a Lucy. Ninguna de las dos podía contener ya sus lágrimas.  
Kage dio dos pasos hacia atrás. El atardecer acabó. El cuerpo de Kage se transformó en plumas de color plateado que se esparcirían por doquier atrapadas por el viento. Una quedó en manos de Lucy y se transformó en una pequeña llave plateada, con el dibujo de una luna en cuarto creciente en color violeta.  
Aún cuando lloraba de forma incontenible, alzó la vista hacia las estrellas, que con mucho esfuerzo relucían en el aún escarlata cielo, con una sonrisa. Luego fue inevitable, y terminó llorando en brazos de Loke. Esa noche sería una de las más oscuras: una noche sin luna.

En los días posteriores, la normalidad fue regresando lentamente. Lucy sentía que algo le faltaba, ahora que había perdido a una amiga cercana, pero sabía que tenía que mantener su palabra y que Kage, donde fuera que estuviera, la estaba vigilando y velaba por ella. O eso prefería creer.  
Aunque aún cuando no lo sabía, Kage había puesto gente muy especial en su camino, y tarde o temprano, lo averiguaría.  
Por ahora, ella iba por la vida con una llave sin espíritu tintineando en su cinturón, de la mano con su "caballero de armadura brillante" novio que la amaba muchísimo, y de camino hacia un ruidoso edificio donde la esperaba su desorganizada y no unida por lazos de sangre, familia.

**Bien, eso ha sido todo Light & Dark Ouvertüre! Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. La verdad no fue u proyecto demasiado premeditado, pero decidí que quería arriesgarme. Me alegró mucho su buena aceptación entre algunos miembros de FF.  
Aquí dejo un summary de Light & Dark: Chaos! El fic que inspiró esta precuela (*risas*):**

_Nuevos personajes llegan a Fairy Tail: La reencarnación de la llave maldita de la luna y un dúo que es difícil de explicar. Son hermanas, pero no por sangre, y a simple vista, son como al agua y el aceite: Opuestos irreconciliables. Sin embargo las une el afecto y una amistad incondicional. Su llegada a FT trae consigo varios desordenes, especialmente la amiga anunciada por Kage, Akane Kurozoof, quien también posee un poder maldito y corruptor, desgraciado entre todos los Dragon Slayers. Éste dueto pondrá el gremio de cabeza, incluso el sucesor del maestro Makarov, Laxus, encontrará la horma de su zapato. Romance, Humor, Sangre, peleas, rumores, destrucción masiva e ironía y cinismo aplastante; todo esto y mucho más en __**Light & Dark: Chaos!**_

**Diganme ustedes qué les parece. Igual habrán notado que soy un asco para los resúmenes y que de hecho, el de arriba parece una publicidad de ventas por teléfono *risas risas*.**

**Nos vemos y gracias por todo!  
Con cariño, Livia-san**


End file.
